The Rebellious Series
by Irony1
Summary: The sequal to The behind Series! Come read! Buffy has found a way to defeat the First and they must travel the world to do so... Who? Her and William of course! But William struggles between the Buffy's love or his house and job in Washinton...
1. Loose Ends

Hey guys! So here's my sequel I want to thank EVERYONE for reviewing! I hope you like this sequel! I suggest you read the first story to this 'The Behind Series' if you want to read this story! But if not here's a briefing below.  
  
I don't own any of these characters, just the story.  
  
William "Spike" is a agent in the FBI but when he comes to Sunnydale and falls for the subject he's supposed to be studying, Buffy. Well he just can't leave once he's hooked can he? Buffy falls in love with him finally revealing her Slayer side to him, she finds out that William recently caught a case of the visions. but they come to him when he touches objects related to a crime. When he found out Buffy was the slayer he ran out in the rain and got into a car crash.which was when Buffy found out more about the visions. As a mark of his visions two wings appear across his shoulder blades. Glory's been terrorizing Buffy's life sending demon after demon and finally fight's Buffy herself. Joyce jumps off the tower not wanting to bury her daughters. Then finally at Anya and Xander's wedding William takes Buffy aside and asks her to marry him. And that's where we've left off.  
  
And here's what the sequel is about.  
  
William wait for Buffy's answer to his proposal after cause I'm not going to tell you the answer! After William's FBI agents saw William with his wings and now are after this phenomenon. But William's not taking that idea lying down. They want him; they're going to have to fight. A new gang of demons are in town, but what makes them so special?  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Say yes. Say yes and make me the happiest man alive." William looked up at Buffy with questioning eyes. Buffy looked down at the starry eyes looking back at her. She bit her lip she loved him. but was she ready? Would he want to get married right away? Buffy's mind filled with questions but only on word escaped her lips.  
  
"Yes," she said as if it were reverend. "Yes I'll marry you," She laughed and William picked up Buffy with a smile. He spun her around kissing her on the lips lovingly. Buffy laughed and when he lightly put her down she continued laughing. "I love you," she grinned and kissed him before he could answer.  
  
"I love you too," he replied with stars still shining in his eyes. Buffy admired the ring holding it past his head. "I take it you like?" He grabbed the wrist holding the ring and pulled it in front of him, so both of them could see it. William looked up to her eyes watching the love and joy that overflowed from them and he knew that he had made the right decision.  
  
Buffy nodded and watched the ring shine the looked back up and the man who had one her heart and would probably the man she spent the rest of her life with.kind of a scary thought.  
  
"Hey guys, we're taking picture of the couples dancing Anya wanted one of you two." Dawn smiled wearing lavender colored dress, thanks God she didn't want those teal ones after she thought about it.  
  
"Ok, come on," she smiled back to William and laced fingers with him and pulled him inside. "Hey Anya, where do you want us," Buffy questioned stepping in front of the Bride.  
  
"Oh, right over there," she pointed to a clearing.  
  
The couple nodded and stood on the dance floor as the band began to play a slow song. Buffy and William wrapped their arms around each other losing track of time.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy sipped from her water and laughed looking around at all her friends. William had a distant look on his face and Buffy followed his gaze to a man in the corner of the room. He was wearing a suit like every other man; I think the only thing making him stand out of the crowd was that he had and ear piece.  
  
Buffy looked back to William. His smile grew wider when she looked at him and he held onto her hand under the table.  
  
* * *  
  
William tossed his keys on the table next to his door and pulled apart his bow tie. He tossed it next to the keys and slid off his shoes. He ran his hand through his curly tresses and dropped onto the couch in exhaustion. He didn't move a muscle feeling completely sore. His energy was suddenly revived when the man with the ear piece played over in his mind.  
  
He glared and picked up the phone that lay next to him. His fingers flew across the buttons and soon a man picked up.  
  
"William,"  
  
"I told you, that if you tried to come near this place that your system would be screwed. Now that's a warning I see him again. or another one and that's it."  
  
"What are you going to do William? Quit your job? We both know you wouldn't do that,"  
  
"Do you," William questioned.  
  
"Yes! You feed off the adrenaline. Now you want to work small cases over in Sunny-hell then that's fine. But that's not going to give you the money you want. And your most definitely not going to get everything you have now." William looked up when he heard the door close to see a petite woman's figure coming closer to him.  
  
He glanced at Buffy and down to the notepad he was scribbling on. He flipped it over and grinned to his fiancée.  
  
"We'll continue this tomorrow, I have to go,"  
  
"W-William," The voice was cut off when William put the phone back on the hook.  
  
"Hey," he pulled Buffy into her lap and kissing her on the lips.  
  
"Hey," She replied completely giddy and captured his lips in a searing kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy smiled she noticed William staring at her and turned to her side. He lifted her hand so they were palm to palm. Her hand was so tiny compared to his. He curled his fingers so there they interlaced and he kissed her on the shoulder then the collarbone. His kisses trailed up her neck and finally to her lips.  
  
"No." she laughed at his pout when she pulled away. "I have to go. I have to wake Dawn up for school soon."  
  
"How soon," his eye twinkled devilishly and leaned forward to hiss her again.  
  
"Real soon," she pushed at his shoulder.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dawn, Wake up," Buffy's voice rose as she jogged down the stairs. "Dawn,"  
  
"I'm up," a groggy voice called back.  
  
Buffy reached the kitchen only to be surprised by William cooking up a storm.  
  
"When did you get here?" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"While you were in the shower," he smiled, "pancakes, eggs, and sausage right," he tried to remember Dawn's favorite."  
  
"And."  
  
"Oh, toast," he grabbed two pieces of breading putting them in the toaster oven.  
  
"Ah, you can be tamed," she laughed, but William was busy flipping pancakes. "Hey, what's that," she pointed to the pancakes.  
  
"Nothing," he grinned  
  
"Yeah right," she looked at the pancakes and noticed the chocolate chip bag on the counter. "Chocolate chip pancakes," she almost jumped in excitement and reached for a pancake.  
  
"Ah," William shook his head and batted away her hands. "Their for Dawn,"  
  
"Hey! That's not fair,"  
  
"Life's not fair," he smiled and kissed her then put two chocolate chips in her mouth.  
  
Dawn's face lit up with excitement when she entered the kitchen to find a William cooking.  
  
"Oooh yeah, not burnt breakfast," She joked and hugged William in thanks.  
  
"Sit down pet," he motioned to a chair and put a plate full of food in front of her. Dawn began shoving food in her mouth when he handed her a glass of milk.  
  
"Mmm, fhis fis good," her words were muffled by her food.  
  
"Thanks," he smiled and wiped his hands clean.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn ran out the door jumping into Xander's car before him and Buffy had time to talk.  
  
"Come on Xander! I'm going to be late," she yelled at him as they backed out. William laughed at the two and closed the door as Buffy walked back into the house.  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey, well this chapter was just sort of to tie up loose ends ya know, sooo! Just tell me what ya think! The next chapter should have more you know getting into the plot! 


	2. Back to Buisness

Ok Guys! Well After a long case of writers block, I'm back in business and I hope all of you can forgive me lol. Hope I didn't lose all of you. Well After LOVING season 7 I decided to spice mine up with a little of there's. Well I have a lot in store for these characters, so.Please stay tuned.  
  
I do not own any of these characters, just the story.  
  
What is this Series about?  
  
The FBI wants William back, but does he have other plans in mind or will a case of homesickness bring him out of this fantasy world and into reality? Our Favorite men in black with knives are after those pesky potentials and now Giles is trying to bring them to safty! Will all the scoobies be able to handle those pesky girls, and Glory's attempts to make the first stronger than he IS! ---- ---------- ------------- ---------------- --------- --------------- -- -------------  
  
Back to Business  
Buffy smiled and turned around to William who looked a little spaced out.  
  
"Something wrong," He smile straightened out.  
  
"Nah," He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as the phone began ringing.  
  
"Oh," Buffy snatched up the phone and began listening to a muttering Giles. "Giles, Giles Calm Down," Buffy continued to listen as he slowed down. "What, why? Alright alright GEEZE," Buffy look astonished as Will went to cleaning up the kitchen. "Ok, I'll see you when you get here," Buffy clicked the phone and almost broke it when she hung it back up on the hook.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I barely know, but from what I heard Giles say, he, like there is this First thing? And we need to house a whole bunch of potential slayers and train them." Buffy sighed just when things were getting normal.  
  
"Don't get upset luv, let's just wait till he gets here and explains," William tossed the towel on the rim of the sink.  
  
"Yeah," She agreed, "I'm gonna go change," Buffy flew up the stairs gracefully retuning down the steps in khaki's and a white tank top along with a khaki colored jean jacket. The door swung open and Giles with two teenage girls stood in the doorway.  
  
"Buffy, we need to talk," Giles began escorting the two girls into the house.  
  
"Um. Iz there a bathroom I could uze," her Australian accent laid on thick.  
  
"Yeah, me to," Buffy couldn't recognize her ethnic origin.  
  
"Sure," Buffy showed the two girls where the bathroom was and went to the living room to talk to Giles. "Alright Giles," Buffy sat on a chair waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Well, um." He cleaned his glasses for courage. "You see Glory did a ritual and raised something called The First. I don't know too much about it, be he is trying to kill all the potential slayers, and eventually try to kill you. He's a vampire so he can only come out during the night, be he's not strong enough to fight yet. There are henchmen I guess you could call him that kill them for him. He's already killed a couple potentials, so we have to bring them here and train them, because well, The First isn't just this Vampire, this is just where it starts."  
  
Buffy nodded, didn't sound that bad, but they would need to fix up the rest of the rooms. "How many girls are we talking about,"  
  
"I haven't a clue," He shrugged, "but two more will be coming this afternoon, by bus."  
  
William watched Buffy think, then looked to Giles from his spot leaning against the doorway. Two teenagers passed him and he almost jumped from being taken of guard. 'I really need to get back to training' He thought to himself. He looked at the two girls, one had brown hair, and looked like she was from Greece? While the other was blonde and Australian by the looks of her army green's and her outback hat.  
  
"Let me introduce you to the girls," Giles smiled. "This is Zoe," he pointed to the brunette and nodded. "And this is Hanna,"  
  
"'ello," she smiled. *Sorry guys, I don't know what all the potentials are or what their names are, so I just did it myself. Lol*  
  
William ran his fingers through his hair slightly confused and messed up his bleached locks.  
  
"The girls are tired after a long rest, I hoped they could rest until it is time for the next two girls to arrive."  
  
Buffy nodded taking this all in before she switched to action. "Right, ok um. You can sleep down here, or we have two bedrooms, with all the girls coming, it's going to be kind of crowded, so why don't you sleep in a bed while you can," Buffy lead them two Dawn's old room which had been changed into a guest room when Dawn moved to Buffy's old room and Buffy moved into her mothers. Buffy put down their suitcases next to the bed. "Um. You can change in the bathroom down the hall if you want or whatever just make yourselves at home, it will be for a while," Buffy smiled and left the two girls in the room.  
  
Buffy sighed but continued her descent down the stairs. When she reached the bottom floor Giles was standing by the doorway.  
  
"I'm going to pick up a few things, books and such, some stuff. I think I should stay here." Buffy nodded her accent and was taken off guard when William appeared behind her.  
  
"Want to spar?" He grinned.  
  
"Yes! I'm glad you suggested that," Buffy grinned I'll meet you down there, I have to change. Buffy ran up the stairs again pulling on grey sweatpants and a black tank top and pulling her hair up into a ponytail, and quietly going to the training room in her bare feet.  
  
William was already there, there was two bottles of water on a table near by, and he was on the other side of the room stretching in black sweatpants and no shirt. She grinned, yay, she hadn't had a worthy opponent in quiet some time.  
  
"What weapon?" She teased stretching.  
  
"Ladies choice," he crossed an arm over his chest and pulled it closer then did the same with the other in another stretch.  
  
"None,"  
  
"Good choice," He stepped onto the mat waiting for her. Buffy stood in front of him, and he just studied her eyes awaiting the attack.  
  
Buffy quickly snapped her right fist out at his jaw which he caught, then the other. Buffy used this to her advantage and put a foot in William's chest and proceeded to flip and land a few feed away.  
  
"Interesting," He brought his foot at her cheek which she dodge and from her squatted position she swept his feet out from under him. Buffy straddled his stomach and looked down at him.  
  
"You ok?" She noticed he wasn't moving as fast or as fluid as the last time they had fought. William held onto her shoulders and flipped him over her. Buffy stood up, and William jump and kicked, which she dodged, then he repeated and she dodged that as well. Their steps quickly became a fluid dance. He snapped his left hand out and she held onto the wrist.  
  
Then he quickly stepped behind her and wrapped and arm around her neck while she held the other one out.  
  
"What do you think?" He whispered in her ear. Buffy grabbed both his hands and twisted out of the hold. This time William took the advantage and attempted to throw Buffy over him. She landed lightly in the direction she was tossed quickly bouncing from foot to foot.  
  
The time flew by, and by the time the both of them were panting from getting multiple punches in the stomach Giles was home and was walking down the steps, but they definitely didn't notice him. William stepped back and wiped away what little blood he had shed from his lip and smiled. Buffy began delivering blow after blow, and William kept up blocking shot for shot, until he saw his opportunity. He ducked and swiped her legs from under her then sat on her stomach. He held his hand on her chin and under her neck.  
  
"I win," he laughed.  
  
"No you cheated,"  
  
"Cheated how could I cheat pet?" he questioned letting go of her neck but not getting up.  
  
"I don't know, not fair," Buffy crossed her arms with a pout.  
  
"I hope you can demonstrate that to the potentials" Giles interrupted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That kind of fighting," He stepped down a few more stairs.  
  
William stood up and grabbed Buffy's hand pulling her up. He walked over and grabbed the bottles of water handing one to her.  
  
"Sure," Buffy nodded.  
  
"So when do the two other girls get here?"  
  
"I should actually go pick them up now,"  
  
"Why don't I go?" Buffy objected.  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
"Not really," William chuckled to himself .  
  
"Right then, I'll be back soon, perhaps we should call the rest of the scoobies and tell them? And we should probably get something for them to eat." He nodded and ascended the steps.  
  
"Well this is going to be fun. 6 girls 1 bathroom." William finally laughed and wiped his face with a towel as they climbed the stairs.  
  
"My house is always open," he smirked finishing off the entire water bottle and then putting it in the sink.  
  
----------------------- --------------------------- ---------------- ------------  
  
Alright, so was it long enough? Well anyway, I wanted to upload this on the 15th, but I don't know if it will let me! So blame FF.net! Next chapter will be up soon lol! 


	3. Pasta Man

Hey Guys! I hope you all are liking the chapter. you know Reviews would help me to know lol! *hint hint* anyway I hope you like this chapter!  
  
I do not own any of these characters, just the story.  
  
Spikeslittledevil- Lol! Yay I'm glad it was long enough. here's some more!  
  
Hanna- Ahhh yeah I'm back lol! Course I couldn't forget about all of you! Well hope you like the chappie!  
  
-Irony  
  
----------------------------- ------------------------------------------ --------------- -----------  
  
Pasta Man  
  
William grinned and looked Buffy up and down. He predatorily walked towards her until her was only inches away. He smiled and listened to Buffy's breath catch as he lifted her chin with the crook of his finger. He lightly kissed her until she pulled away.  
  
"Eww, sweaty," she teased jumping back an inch or two.  
  
"Funny slayer," He whispered a word she had never heard escape his lips.  
  
"Slayer?" she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, my new name for you," He grinned, "Now where was I," He lightly pushed her to the wall and captured her lips. Buffy lifted her still full water bottle over William's head. Dumped some of the cool liquid over his head. She looked into William's face and he had his eyes closed as the aqua rolled down them and his lips. He dropped his head and Buffy could have sworn she heard him chuckle. Buffy began laughing and then William snapped his head back and the excess water splashed in her face.  
  
"Ahhh!" She screeched and began running to the dining room. She stopped in the entry way staring at him in the dinning room. She laughed and darted out the front door into the yard.  
  
"Nah, ah," He wrapped his arms around her stomach and her arms that where at her side once she got off the porch. He picked up the water bottle he had grabbed on his way out and followed the squirming Buffy to the ground.  
  
"Ahh no no please," she pouted. She stuck out her bottom lip in a manner she new he wouldn't be able to refuse and lightly pushed his wrist to the side and lightly kissed his lips teasingly Buffy deepened the kiss and with her distraction managed to get the bottle out of his hand. When she pulled away she whispered. "Works every time,"  
  
"Huh?" He looked at the bottle and as the water launched at his face, his famous and favorite phrase was heard, "Bloody hell,"  
  
"You look good wet," she kissed his cheek and messed up his hair, before heading towards the house.  
  
"As opposed to the rest of the time when?" He wiped the water away and followed her in watching for his next opportunity.  
  
"I'm going to get a shower," she smiled ignoring his statement.  
  
"That an invitation," he questioned his English accent seeming to become a little stronger.  
  
"Hmm. Nope," she thought and descended the steps.  
  
William grumbled unintelligible words and turned towards the door.  
  
"See you soon. Slayer," he grinned and closed the door behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
When William returned from his shower wearing khakis and a white button down with his leather duster, a nice mix he thought. He placed under his shirt the cross he never took off from around his neck. He bounced his keys in his hand saying a silent prayer and putting the keys in his pocket as he made his way to Buffy's house. Night had begun to cast its eerie shadow and the crescent moon hung low in the heavens. He walked through the back door, his "normal" route to find Dawn sitting at the table and reading a magazine while she ate.  
  
"Hey lil bit. What's going on?"  
  
"Hey Will," She smiled as she got up to hug her new quasi- big brother. "Buffy's talking to the 'like oh my gosh,' potentials," She sounded all preppy quoting one of them. William laughed and debated going in, if he'd be bothering them or not.  
  
"Not excited about having a houseful of friends?" he drummed on the countertop.  
  
"Oh yeah, thrilled we only have one bathroom you do the math," she rolled her eyes. She watched William move towards the door but stop. "Not going to join them," she was intrigued at his faulting.  
  
"Don't want to interrupt 'Slayer' business,"  
  
"She won't mind, you can probably help them train," she saw his feeling of left out-ness.  
  
"What about you pet?" he tilted his head to the side.  
  
"I'll be fine," she smiled reassuringly going back to her magazine.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, GO!" She got up and turned him around pushing him into the entry way.  
  
"Alright geeze, pushy little bint," he stuck his tongue out at her and turned around to a room of watching eyes.  
  
"Oh that's mature," she laughed and went back into the kitchen.  
  
William became wide eyed when he saw all the scoobies, plus the SIT's.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," he stuck his hands in his pocket's bashfully.  
  
"Quite alright," Giles replied turning back to the girls.  
  
"Bout time you got here," Buffy whispered to him before sitting in a chair. William leaned against the doorway and watched Giles lecture. He noticed not two, but three new Slayers in Training, and he wondered how many more would come. He looked from a blonde French girl to a brown haired Netherlander and lastly to a Chinese black haired girl with tan skin.  
  
"This is Chloe," Giles motioned to the French girl.  
  
"Bonjour," Her accent was thick, but she new English.  
  
"And Anouk," He smiled to the brunette. She nodded and then Giles nodded to the Chinese girl. She looked to already be an experienced fighter. "Her name is Chang,"  
  
The girl bowed and Buffy noticed Chloe intently watching something that was behind her. Buffy turned around to see she was looking at William who was looking at Buffy. He and Buffy smiled back then turned to Giles The girl still watched him longingly and Buffy felt a sense of possessiveness, but just turned to Giles.  
  
"We are going to have dinner, then you should get to bed early, because training will start tomorrow,"  
  
"Training?" Hanna looked at him wide-eyed.  
  
"Yes, your slayer training. Don't worry we will explain tomorrow.  
  
All the scoobies turned to look at William and he looked back then looked behind him thinking someone was behind him.  
  
"What?" He looked from Buffy to Giles to Anya, Xander, Willow, and then Tara. "No! Do you know how many of you there are?" He stumbled on his words.  
  
"Yes, I brought enough," Giles smiled putting his glasses back on.  
  
"Besides, you're just about the only one here who can cook without burning anything," Anya nodded cheerfully.  
  
"Please," Buffy gave him a heart melting smiled.  
  
"Fine," He turned around hastily mumbling and headed to the kitchen to see what they had.  
  
"Thank you William," Giles nodded.  
  
William swung the fridge open pulling out ingredients.  
  
"Found out you were set for the cooking duties," Dawn grinned deviously.  
  
"Was this your doing?" He froze then turned his head to her slowly.  
  
"MMMMMMMMaybe.depends,"  
  
"Dawn,"  
  
"Ok ok yes," she broke out into a small laughter putting the dishes away. "What can I say I'm a fan,"  
  
"No more chocolate chip pancakes for you," he squinted then turned to the fridge.  
  
"Awww you don't mean that," she gave him a quick hug and batted her eyelashes innocently.  
  
"Get out," he teased and watched her run to the door but stick her tongue out quickly and disappear, only to have Buffy enter.  
  
William didn't look at her, he was to bus playfully ignoring her and rummaging through the fridge.  
  
"Giles said to tell me that you were supposed to make spaghetti," She grinned. William picked up a bag of tomatoes and other ingredients, and then picked out spices from the cabinets and pasta that was on the counter.  
  
He put a pot on the stove and picked up the cans of tomato paste after opening them and poured it in turned on the flame. Buffy sat on counter top watching the pasta man cook in the dim lights.  
  
"Either help me or get out your making me nervous Slayer," he sprinkled spice into the pot.  
  
"What do you need help with," She smiled.  
  
"Um, could you get me a pot and fill it with water about 2/3rds the way full."  
  
"Yeah," She jumped down and began following his directions. She placed it on the stove where he said and then turned to him. "Anything else,"  
  
"Nope,"  
  
"Hey Will,"  
  
"Yeah love?"  
  
"Never did say thanks,"  
  
"No problem," he placed the knife down and looked over to her. She kissed him on the cheek and then rocked back onto her heels from her tip toes. William smiled, then motioned to the door, "You should get back to your slayers," he grinned, "And if you ever want me to have dinner ready I can't have interruptions, he pushed her towards the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"Alright," William came into the living room to see them voting over a movie. "It's done," He suddenly found himself being rush by the group and he jumped to the side out of the way. "Bloody hell,"  
  
William looked around when her heard a giggling and saw the small blonde in front of him.  
  
"Bojour,"  
  
"Bonjour," William nodded knowing French, Spanish, Chinese, and German fluently. The girl held out her hand to help him up, but he was already getting up. "Parlez-vous anglais?" William asked if she spoke English.  
  
"Yes," She smiled. "Mais je préfère Français"  
  
William nodded, she could prefer French, but he liked English just fine. "S'allume, nous avons spaghetti." He motioned to the dinning room and watched her smile then saunter away.  
  
"I didn't know you spoke French," Buffy pouted.  
  
"Ahh, but you never asked," he grinned.  
  
"What other languages can you speak?"  
  
"Spanish, Chinese, and German," He snaked an arm around her waist.  
  
"Nice outfit," she tugged on the lapels of his white shirt.  
  
"I thought so," He looked behind him, then whispered in her ear. "Je vous aime" I love you in French.  
  
"What does that mean?" She questioned.  
  
"Maybe you'll find out later," he sped ahead of her into the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
OKIES guys! Lol! I hope you like this chapter! Well I please review if you liked this chapter! Update soon!  
  
-Irony 


	4. Training

Hey guys! ( I haven't been getting a lot of reviews. ( sadness lol. well thanks to those who did review! And I hope I get some of you back and if your out there silent just say anything! One word is good lol like a 'good' or 'bad'.  
  
I do not own any of these characters, just the story.  
  
------------------------------------ -------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
All of the SIT's ate ravenously even though they weren't all accustomed to the food they coped. William didn't eat, not a big fan of pasta he just sat on the stairs thinking. He pulled a flimsy folded picture out of his pocket even though the girl was in the next room. It was a picture of him and Buffy and he smiled remembering it to be the night he proposed to her. He could help himself but smiled, he loved her. He pushed the picture back in the pocket and looked up as Xander and Anya walked through the entry way.  
  
"So you have any idea what we're watching," William nodded to Xander.  
  
"God help us, probably a chick flick," he whispered. William chuckled and nodded.  
  
"So are you staying here with the birds?" He questioned.  
  
"Birds?"  
  
"The girls," he ran his fingers through unruly curls.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Xander nodded and sat on the couch next to Anya. Anya whispered something William didn't quite catch but knew she was being Anya when he shushed her and turned light pink. The rest piled in with Giles following behind.  
  
William looked around for Buffy, then noticed her cleaning off the table, and he walked over to help.  
  
"Want some help?"  
  
"Please," she smiled stacking plates. William grabbed the rest and followed Buffy into the kitchen. They cleaned off the plates and put them in the washer then head into the living room to watch the movie.  
  
"So what are we watching," he whispered. Buffy shrugged and he wondered if anyone knew. Their was only one place for the couple, and that was the ground. William laid down taking a pillow and Buffy did the same laying next to him. He put one hand behind his head, and the other was drawing circles on the low of Buffy's back, and she rested her head on his shoulder and chest pulling a blanket over her and over his waist.  
  
By the time the movie was over sniffles were all over the place, but Buffy as far as William saw was asleep. The girls shed tears, and traveled to their rooms under the instruction of Giles and Anya, carrying whoever was asleep to their room, except for Buffy. Willow and Tara went back to their house agreeing that it would be safe for them not to stay tonight. Anya and Xander went home for one last night of sleep in their own house most likely and all was quiet, except the only sniffle left in the living room.  
  
William couldn't really see in the pitch blackness of the room, but he heard Buffy's sniffle and felt a tear stain his shirt.  
  
"Buffy, luv, what's wrong?" He stroked her hair until she looked up at him.  
  
"It's so sad," she looked into the azure eyes that reflected what moonlight they had. William let out a dry laugh and then when he saw her upset her kissed her on top her head.  
  
"Why did you start crying now,"  
  
"I wouldn't have if I would have known you were awake," she mumbled wiping away the tears.  
  
"You don't have to act all tough in front of me," he scooped her up and kissed her forehead. "I know Buffy, and I won't think any less of her if she cries over a bloody movie," He nodded reassuringly.  
  
Buffy laughed a little and nodded.  
  
"Are you ever going to tell me what you said in French. I've been thinking about it all night,"  
  
"Oh I suppose, you really want to know," he smiled.  
  
"Yes!," She exclaimed in a whisper.  
  
"Je vous aime, I love you," he grinned. Buffy smiled widely and lightly touched his lips with a kiss, then kissed him a little deeper before hugging him.  
  
"I love you to, tell me something else in French she snuggled close to him and William got up and placed her on the couch.  
  
"Like what," he smirked and looked at the clock.  
  
"Anything,"  
  
"Maybe I should get going, it's late," he kissed her knuckles.  
  
"Please stay," She held tightly to his hand. William nodded and laid down on the couch next to her and began whispering to her in French what he could think of. When he woke up sun poured through the window upon Buffy, and he could tell that everyone was still asleep. He kissed her shoulder and her neck, before climbing over her and into the bathroom. When he came out there was a petit teen waiting by the door.  
  
"Bon Matin," Chloe said good morning.  
  
"Morning," He tried to slide past her without contact but she bumped his arm on the way in the bathroom. She paused and smiled watching him go down the stairs.  
  
"I saw that," Hannah exclaimed causing Chloe to jump.  
  
"Oh. you scare me," she spoke in English.  
  
"That's the Slayer's fiancée you know. Fiancée is a French word right."  
  
"Oui, But their not married yet," she giggled and entered the bathroom.  
  
"Are you insane! You're a guest in her house,"  
  
"So, wasn't my choice to come,"  
  
"Ha, like you could get him your like half his age or something,"  
  
"Want to bet," Chloe put toothpaste on her brush.  
  
"No way, Your insane,"  
  
Dawn entered the room moments later smiling and noticed the tension.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing," Chloe said happy-go-luckily.  
  
Dawn furrowed her brow, but brushed her teeth, washed her face and fixed her hair joining William and Giles downstairs.  
  
"Morning Will, what's up?"  
  
"Making some coffee," he smiled rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Oh," she fixed herself a bowl of cereal and looked at him. "Where's the newspaper?"  
  
"I was about to go get it," he nodded.  
  
"Save me the comics please," she smiled.  
  
William returned with the newspaper and put it on the counter for Giles and Dawn. William poured 3 cups of coffee handing one to Giles, then putting cream and sugar in Buffy's and leaving his black. He made his way to the couch and put the cup on the table.  
  
"Buffy, luv, wake up," he kissed her temple and lightly shook her.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Wake up, here brought you some coffee," He placed the mug in her hand and headed back to the kitchen.  
  
"So what is the plan?" William asked Giles.  
  
"Well, Buffy is going to need to train the potentials. And if and when the vampire attacks she will have to defeat it if possible, but I don't think the First will ever leave. I stayed up late doing research and I think I'm getting close, so while Buffy trains them today I'll be doing research with Willow, Tara, Dawn, and Xander and Anya."  
  
William nodded then looked out the window to his house.  
  
"I'm gonna go change," he pointed with his thumb out the widow behind him.  
  
William trekked out the house and into his own getting clothes that would be good for training. A black shirt and sweatpants he brushed his teeth and picked up his leather duster making sure Buffy's picture was in the pocket before leaving the house.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ok," Buffy demanded attention. "No you all going to need to learn to fight, so lets start with some stretches." She looked at all the potentials in the training room. William's foot stepped drummed down the stairs and he placed his leather jacket on the hand rail. "Hey guys, for those of you that don't know, this is William," she smiled.  
  
"'ello," he nodded standing next to Buffy. The small group did a series of yoga stretches for about 15 minutes until Buffy was ready to begin.  
  
"For now, we are just going to practice with dummies and punching bags, and later we will fight with each other. And eventually you will go patrolling with me and we will slay some vampires." Buffy looked as energy was filling her body.  
  
And by the time they were done, Buffy knew night was beginning to fall and she felt the energy rush she had in the beginning gone.  
  
"Alright, how bout you guys get something to drink. This is good for today." Buffy climbed the stairs and William was still putting away weapons. When he turned around Chloe was staring at him.  
  
"Whoa what are you doing down here," He questioned suddenly feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"Enjoying the view," she smiled.  
  
"I think you should go up with your little friends," he glared.  
  
"Hmm, Nope," she smiled.  
  
"Then I will," he headed to the steps. The girl laughed lightly no need to push him to far to fast. She followed William up the stairs and watched him go to sit out on the back porch where she found Buffy was sitting too.  
  
"Mind if I go patrolling with you?" He asked sitting next to her on the stairs.  
  
"Nah, I'm about to go now," she lifted a small saddle bag of stakes.  
  
"Let's go then," he nodded walking with her to the cemetery.  
  
"So do you like the birds?" He questioned.  
  
"No complaints yet," They entered the cemetery like they had so many nights before.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ewww," Buffy shook blue goop off her leg. William exploded in laughter looking at a blue Buffy. "Think this is funny do you?" She wiped it away from her eyes.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Come here," She began running after him. William was at least 5 steps ahead of her running to the house. The got the beginning of Buffy's yard and she tackled him.  
  
"Hahaha," William kept laughing and turned over so he was looking up at Buffy, "I wondered when you'd catch up with me, pretty slow for a Slayer," He teased as they both stood up. "Look at that, you ruined my favorite shirt,"  
  
"What are you talking about you have 10 other shirts just like that,"  
  
"Well it's my favorite one," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they headed inside.  
  
"No, I'm soo bored, we only dusted 3 and that demon thing," She pulled some out of her hair.  
  
"Well I'll spar with you. AFTER you take a shower," he opened the door and pushed her inside not talking to her and he shut the door.  
  
"Buffy, Oh, hello," Giles smiled.  
  
"I go shower," she made her way up the stairs almost running into Dawn.  
  
"Eww. what happened to you?" she laughed.  
  
"Demon," she closed the door of the bathroom. Dawn made her way down the stairs and into the living room where the potentials and here were playing a board game.  
  
----------------------------- ----------------------- ------------------- ----------------------  
  
Eh! Liked didn't like!? Let me know! Lol Well I hoped you liked it!  
  
-Irony 


	5. Here Beginth the Lesson

Hey guys! Please review so I know if your liking the story or not!  
  
Thanks Hanna! Lol  
  
I do not own any of these characters, just the story.  
  
-------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Here Beginth the Lesson  
  
Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Well does it?  
  
Buffy bounded down the training room steps exhilarated. She felt the energy rush through her that she had this morning before it was drained. She saw William sitting on the ground stretching. shirtless she noticed.  
  
"Ready?" She grinned.  
  
"Of course," he smiled and took her out stretched hand and stood up. William stood inches in front of Buffy towering over her slightly and he brushed stray strands of hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. Buffy was hypnotized by the blue depths staring into her eyes and her gaze traveled to his lips as they slightly parted. Buffy closed her eyes and leaned into William's palm until warm lips brushed over hers.  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and felt comfort consume her. William swayed to a silent melody with his hands on the low of Buffy's back.  
  
"I wish it could stay like this," she sighed.  
  
"And why can't it,"  
  
"Something is coming,"  
  
"But,"  
  
"And it's strong, I can feel it," Buffy rested her head back on his shoulder.  
  
"But you can fight it right?"  
  
"I don't know, and I-I'm scared," she finished almost to low for William to hear. He only tightened his hold with one hand, and stroked her hair with the other.  
  
"It'll be alright, it will turn out, it always does," he looked to the ceiling.  
  
* * *  
  
"Will," A familiar voice woke William.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong?" He said sweetly.  
  
"I just can't sleep," she whispered.  
  
"Oh do you want something to drink? Tea or something? That used to help my sister sleep," he whispered.  
  
Buffy nodded sleepily and followed him to the kitchen. Glad that her room wasn't taken over by teenagers yet.  
  
"I didn't know you had a sister," she interjected.  
  
"Well um. I had a sister, her name was Honor," He began looking through the cabinets for tea bags.  
  
"Aww. I'm so sorry, what happened to her?"  
  
"Well she." William stopped all motion and didn't talk. Buffy stepped to his side and held onto his arm that was now tight. Buffy looked at the cup he was holding and thought it might break.  
  
"Will,"  
  
"Right, well. she was kill-ed by her." he choked. Buffy pushed the glass out of his hands and onto the counter and he reached for it again.  
  
"No, It's alright," she nodded.  
  
William looked at the cup, a chore was probably the only thing keeping him from crying and he wasn't going to cry. Not in front of Buffy. Buffy pulled him to her room and laid down on the bed.  
  
"Luv," he sadly laid next to her. Buffy held his head in her hands and covered his lips with her thumb the let go and lightly kissed them. She shook her head and rested her head on his chest holding him close.  
  
* * *  
  
"Here beginth the lesson," William smiled and waited for Buffy's attack quickly glancing at the potentials.  
  
William ducked missing Buffy's flying foot, then the two fist that swung at his head quickly. She lifted her foot to kick at the side of his head, but William caught it, and began twisting it in the opposite direction. Buffy looked at him, then jumped up kicked him in the jaw twisting with her leg and landing softly. Then William began an all out attack. He charged towards Buffy sending three punched to her head and then one to her stomach. Buffy was distracted, and got hit by one in the stomach. She hunched over slightly And William spun and kicked at her head, which she ducked. He repeated the move and she ducked again, but not realizing it, William was already a step ahead of her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest so she was facing away and wrapped his arm around her neck. Buffy kicked high hitting him in the head and he stumbled back.  
  
She kicked him in the stomach and did a back flip landing lightly with her back to him. She reached back grabbed his arm and flung him forward with all her strength sending him sprawled on his back. Buffy made a fist and put it to his chest.  
  
"Dust," she smiled then helped him up. "No matter what, the match is never over, unless the opponent is dead," she nodded. William walked over to the table that held a bottle of water a hand resting on his abs feeling the pain from a foot that just smashed into it.  
  
"Great, when do we get to beat some nasties!" Hannah said enthusiastically.  
  
"I'm ready," Zoe and Anouk interjected.  
  
"Oui je suis prêt," Chloe smiled at William. "I'm ready," She looked back to Buffy.  
  
"Yes," Chang agreed.  
  
"We'll see," Buffy nodded. "Ok, go ahead," Buffy motioned to the door and watched the potentials scurry upstairs Chloe trailing behind stealing glances at William. When the door closed Buffy glanced up the stair making sure no one had stayed behind and turned to William.  
  
"Well someone has an admirer," She said turning a little pink.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Madame French," She rolled her eyes.  
  
"You jealous?" He tilted his head to one side and raised an eyebrow in his 'curious' look.  
  
Buffy turned away turning a little redder. William smirked he thought she looked cute when she blushed.  
  
"Of course not, she's a teenager. And and," Buffy began stuttering. "You don't go for that right?"  
  
William smiled and stalked towards Buffy.  
  
"Don't worry," He kissed her grinning. He pulled back about to say something, but Buffy interrupted.  
  
"Uh, get up stairs," She grinned, but became a little worried. Wasn't he supposed to say of course not! I love you? Buffy began pushing him up the stairs until they reached the kitchen,  
  
"Bossy little chit are we?" He teased. When they reached the 1st floor Buffy didn't see any of the potentials.  
  
"Where is everyone?" She rushed do Dawn in the entry way.  
  
"Oh Giles brought them to the Magic Box to go pick up some books," she grinned. Buffy looked out the window a the bright sunny day then back at William.  
  
"Why didn't you go help?" She questioned.  
  
"Cause I'm going over to Alyssa's," Dawn held up her bag. "A house full of only 3 girls, me her mom and Alyssa. Well she has brothers, but only us three girls," she smiled.  
  
"Do you need a ride?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"No, Her mom is on her way," Buffy heard a rhythmic knocking on the door and is was Alyssa.  
  
"Hello Alyssa,"  
  
"Hello," The black hair girl said perkily.  
  
"You have your cell phone Dawn?"  
  
"Yes, See you tomorrow Buffy," She smiled and disappeared out the door.  
  
"But," Buffy said to the closed door. "I hope this is alright with Giles," she felt a little worried about her sister.  
  
"She'll be fine," William nodded lacing his finger with Buffy's. "Come on, let's get outside. during the day," He smiled. "Besides I have to go to the grocery store. You girls sure do eat a lot," he opened the door letting her out first.  
  
"Hey," She smacked his arm playfully.  
  
William opened the passenger door of his truck of Buffy gentlemanly and helped her in. He trotted over to his side and pulled the car into gear. They backed out then William shifted gears and plowed ahead. They pulled into the grocery store and William walked ahead without getting a cart.  
  
"Um. Don't you want a cart?"  
  
"Oh yeah," he nodded and then they set off on their grocery adventure. William began tossing certain items into the basket and Buffy wondered if their was any logic to his choices.  
  
"What are you making?" She looked at him wide eyed.  
  
"It's a surprise,"  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy and William loaded the truck full of groceries then piled back in. The two loaded the groceries into the kitchen and William began to cook. He cut up many vegetables and kept glancing over at Buffy who was sitting on the counter intently watching him. He wish he knew what she was think she looked like she was looking for some sort of answer. William began to be clumsy from being watched so closely. He reached to put something on a pan and burned the back of his hand.  
  
He hissed in pain and quickly pulled back surveying the burn.  
  
"Bloody hell,"  
  
"You ok?" She rushed to his side and took his hand.  
  
"Yeah, just a burn,"  
  
"Here," Buffy pulled out a band-aid and some gel lightly dabbing it on the burn then covering it with the band-aid. William smiled and looked back up at her.  
  
"Thanks luv," He nodded then stopped when he saw something change in her eyes. He saw concern and he brushed her cheek with his knuckles. William bent down to kiss her, and tilted her head up. He lightly brushed his lips over hers, then went back for a kiss. Buffy couldn't focus on the kiss, all she could think about was how Chloe was looking at him.  
  
She pulled back surprising William and she stepped back.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Um." Buffy looked at him then shook her head heading towards the door.  
  
"Come on Buffy, tell me, I want to know what you think! You can't just keep things in," He caught her elbow.  
  
"Keep things in! Me, what about you? You with all you little secrets and you stop before you say anything!" She grumbled pulled herself free.  
  
"Buffy!" He ran after her, but didn't catch her before she shut the door in his face and locked it. "Buffy open up,"  
  
"No, go and cook your dinner!" She screamed at the door and turned around dropping on the bed.  
  
"Fine," he barked and pushed from the door.Buffy heard footsteps fade and realized he indeed was gone. Buffy looked at the ring on her finger, all the jewels were embedded into the ring so it wouldn't get caught on anything.  
  
She moved her hand so she caught the shades of light and then sighed and put her head on the pillow William had slept on last night. Buffy must have fallen asleep, because she heard the murmur of voices then the clanging of plates as they were carried to the kitchen.  
  
'Yeah go ahead have you dinner and not tell me,' she thought to herself and laid back down. Buffy heard the clicking on of the TV downstairs and the chatter of the many girls and Giles and Xander, but she didn't hear William.  
  
"I'm sorry William," She whispered and pulled a cover over her self. Then. was that it. Buffy froze and she heard a murmur of William's voice, but it stopped and she didn't hear it again.  
  
William looked at Buffy's door shifting from foot to foot. He heard the potentials and the scoobies downstairs, and then he sat in front of Buffy's door with his back to the wall and the door to his right. The hum of the TV quickly became the only thing heard, and William was dragged into unconsciousness.  
  
"William," Chloe's French accent woke William. William looked up at her but did not wish to see her when his Buffy was just beyond his reach of a door.  
  
"Hello," He replied stiffly.  
  
Buffy quickly sat up hearing William's voice.  
  
"Are you going to sleep in ze hall? Tere is room in our room?" She struggled for the right words.  
  
"No," he replied hearing a rustle from inside. "No, go, go ahead with your little friends to bed.  
  
"I am not a child," she tucked some hair behind her ear.  
  
"Right sorry," he stood up, "G'night," he nodded trying to urge her away.  
  
"Good night," She smiled seductively. When she did not move William opened the door for her to the guest room and nodded. She pouted but walked into the darkness and before she turned around William closed the door.  
  
When he turned around Buffy was standing in the open doorway.  
  
"Buffy," he whispered. Buffy shook her head but led him into her room locking the door behind her. Buffy captured William's lips in a deep kiss and when they broke apart she breathed.  
  
"I love you,"  
  
William looked down at her, and closed his eyes, the words washing over him comfortingly. When he opened his eyes Buffy looked at him pleadingly and held onto his shirt. He leaned down and lightly kissed her lips.  
  
"I love you too," He grinned and then was pulled to the bed. 


	6. Journey

Hey guys! If I didn't say thanks, it's because I typed all of these on a different computer and split them in two different chapters, then put it on the website.  
  
Hmm. I'm wondering if I should continue! I have two awesome fans, but no one else reviews!?  
  
------------------------------------- ------------------------- ------------ ------------------------------  
  
Journey  
  
All great stories begin with an adventure, a great journey.This is their Journey.  
  
------------------------------------- --------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
"Hey Will, I just called to see if you made it back ok,"  
  
"Yeah, fine,"  
  
* * *  
  
4 Days Later  
  
William got up from his bed still unable to sleep through these four days, he loved home but there was something about Sunnyhell that made it home too. It was something he wouldn't find here, it was Buffy. So he packed up his stuff again, and he said goodbye to his dogs sadly and drove back to Sunnyhell. He had ignored 3 calls from Buffy trying to be able to stay away. He knew if he talked to her he'd have to go back.  
  
Sunnydale looked calm and peaceful in the early morning. He pulled into his driveway and didn't even bother going into his house he slipped into Buffy's backdoor and traveled up the stairs finding some new girls sleeping in the living room. He pushed Buffy's door open finding she was the only one there. She didn't move, she pretended to be asleep, though she hadn't been able to sleep since he left. William slipped off his shoes and jacket and he wrapped and arm around her waist and rested his head in the crook of her neck.  
  
Buffy didn't move, she couldn't, she was mad at him. He said he'd be gone for 1 or two days, not half a week and he didn't call her. She pulled away from him and got out of the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy," He held onto her hand as he stood up. "I-I'm sorry I didn't call,"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes with a sigh and didn't look at him.  
  
"Look I couldn't sleep cause I wasn't near you," he fumbled unable to think clearly.  
  
"Why didn't you come back then? Or call?"  
  
"Because I know I would have to come back if I called you," he watched her intently. He reached to touch her face, but his hand was slapped away. William frowned and just held onto her other hand.  
  
"I needed you here,"  
  
"I am here, now," he urged.  
  
"Tonight I'm taking the potentials to a small vampire nest weakening them a bit first, they get to sleep late today. And Giles thinks he's only hours away." Buffy sighed finally breaking down, "I missed you," She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. William smiled and hugged her back.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy woke up a couple hours later next to William smiling. She looked up at his curly blonde locks which he didn't really like, and down over his eyelids that concealed two blue depths and down his defined cheekbones and to his lush lips. She began to get up, but the arm around her waist tightened and pulled her close.  
  
"Ahh," she lightly and playfully exclaimed.  
  
"mmm," William buried his nose in her hair. He nuzzled her neck and lightly kissed it.  
  
"I have to go take a shower,"  
  
"Ok," he nodded and cradled her. He stood up and walked into the bathroom where he locked both doors and turned on the water. Buffy rolled her eyes at him and then helped him pull his shirt off over his head.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her while he pulled them into the shower.  
  
* * *  
  
The two made it downstairs only to find that the potentials were still asleep worn out from Buffy's last training session. They walked towards the kitchen passing up Giles.  
  
"Hey, how close are you?" William questioned sitting next to him at the table covered in books and one laptop. He watched Buffy disappear into the kitchen then looked back to the old man.  
  
"It's phenomenal," Giles nodded. "Look at this," he turned the laptop towards William.  
  
"There are four stones hidden in 4 points of the earth. William watched as a globe spun on the screen and pulled up four pictures. Each stone stands for an element, earth, water, wind, and fire. The four stones must be activated while one person stands in the middle. Now the person in the middle will be revealed when the time comes. If the ceremony is not done by, and Buffy will love this, Tues, April 15th (weird thing is I chose that date then looked at the calendar and found out it was a Tuesday), well then it will be too late, and there is no other way to stop The First."  
  
"So that's it we find 4 stones and a girl and The First is gone?"  
  
"Not quite exactly but close enough. Buffy you will have to start your search soon."  
  
"Me, why me?" She objected.  
  
"Because the Slayer must gather the stones, it is part of the ritual."  
  
"Does she get help?" She asked a little annoyed.  
  
"As much as she wants, but she must carry the stones,"  
  
"Oh yay," Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"You leave tommorow,"  
  
"WHAT,"  
  
"You have to get the stones as soon as possible," He nodded.  
  
"But who will be here if the first attacks,"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine, but we should be protected, as far as the story goes," he nodded, "Plus we have Willow and Tara,"  
  
"I'm not leaving you all here,"  
  
"Your going and that's final," Giles said in a fatherly tone.  
  
"I know where we can get a jet," William grinned deviously, "I mean we do have to get around the world. Why not do it in style?"  
  
"Excellent," Giles agreed and turned and walked away.  
  
William nodded and headed up the stairs.  
  
"Uh wait, don't I get a say in this?" Buffy looked from left to right and stomped her foot, "Being the protector of the world sucks,"  
  
* * *  
  
Though, as Buffy said she brought the potentials out into the graveyards with William and when they came across a small nest of about 3 vampires Buffy nodded and kicked down the door.  
  
"Did we miss the party?" She questioned looking around the trashed area.  
  
"Just in time," one nodded showing his fangs.  
  
"Good," she nodded and kicked him in the chin then punched the other two before the potentials rushed in. Buffy backed out and closed the door behind her. "Do you think there ready, I mean should I go back in and help?"  
  
"You trained them for this Buffy, I'm sure they are doing fine,"  
  
* * *  
  
"Chloe," Honor, a new Potential shouted and tossed her a stake. Chloe watched it fly at her and caught it in the air.  
  
"What do you want ME to do?" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh my gosh," Hannah jumped forward kicking one of the vampires in the stomach repeatedly. When she got him on the ground she pierced his heart. "See it's not so hard," She began standing up until she was kicked in the head and collapsed with a squeal.  
  
"Hannah!" Chang looked down at Hannah then kicked the vampire that attacked her.  
  
Three other girls tackled the other one, and then Zoe jumped on the red haired vampire, who attacked Hannah's back.  
  
"ANNOYING little!" Zoe dug her fingernails in his face and then snapped his neck and fell to the ground when he turned to dust.  
  
"Good.job," Chang smiled and helped her up. When they turned around the other vamp was falling to dust and they were done. The girls all cheered and made their way out of the crypt.  
  
"We did it!" They all exclaimed to Buffy.  
  
Buffy straightened out and looked at them all, trying to remain calm she smiled. "Good job,"  
  
And all the girls nodded their head in agreement and they moved from potentials to hunters. The girls celebrated by having a marathon of movies before bed, instead of their usual one movie. The girls all took their spots, and Buffy lay on the floor like the first night they had watched movies which had become her spot. She pulled a blanket over herself and when William walked in and put two bowls of popcorn on the table she scooted over for him to lay next to her.  
  
He wrapped possessive arms around her and she rested her head on his chest glancing at Chloe who looked to be too busy with the popcorn and the movie to look at them. She smiled and began watching the movie again. She liked this, she didn't want to go to God knows where, to look for stones. By the time they moved from The Cutting Edge (AWESOME MOVIE I suggest you all rent it) to X-men, The Count of Monte Cristo (another Fav.) to Center Stage (Awesome movie don't let anything fool you about it) Buffy was tired and ready to fall asleep. The warmth that surrounded her made her eyelids droop, and the steady rising and falling of William's chest told her that he was asleep. Her breathing soon matched his as she slipped off into the world of dreams.  
  
********************Slayer Dream***********************  
  
Buffy looked around as the scenery changed from one to another as though searching through a million pictures until it stopped in a clear area surrounded by rainforest. Buffy looked ahead at a large tree with branches stretching out like octopus legs reaching out.  
  
She slowly walked forward and time seemed to drag along. Buffy entered the archway in the tree and walked down the staircase following the dim flickering of a light, until she came to a window and saw a small green and brown glittering box on a tree stump inside, then the scene changed again. Buffy looked up to find her self underwater and streaks of the sun pouring into the clear ocean. A school of fish passed by Buffy and she struggled for air, until she realized a small high-tech looking mouth piece in her mouth and she began to breathe.  
  
She made her way down one of the lights rays like stairs, and onto the floor of the ocean which held a small castle and in the middle stood a light blue and dark blue glittering box Buffy stepped towards it, but the scene changed suddenly making Buffy annoyed.  
  
She looked over the vast desert which held a hut and Buffy realized what this was. She stepped in the hut to see a white and clear glittering box then the scene changed for a last time. Buffy looked around the snowy forest and the cabin that lay ahead. She stepped inside to find a vibrant red and orange and glittering. Buffy smiled, and looked up at the ceiling of her room.  
  
*************** Back to Reality **************************  
  
Buffy sat up in her bed ready for the journey ahead, with much knowledge.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy and William packed up their stuff and with provisions from Giles they set out. William gave Giles a laptop that would get in touch with William and Buffy, and they began their Journey.  
  
------------------------------------- ----------------------- --------------------  
  
So WHAT do you think!? Eek give me some reviews! Lol!  
  
-Irony 


	7. Escape

Hey! Hmm! I hope you like the chap!  
  
------------------------ ------------------------------------------------ ------- --------------------- Escape  
  
Your thoughts are yours to keep. Not for long.  
  
------------------------------------ ----------------- -------------------------------  
  
Buffy and William drove to a large building and they snuck towards the door. William swiped his ID card and everything opened up.  
  
"Welcome back Agent Devlin. Glad to know you didn't decide to resign." A computerized voice opened the door.  
  
William dismissed it, then helped Buffy into one of the many planes.  
  
"Never traveled on my own plane before."  
  
"Well, now you get to," He winked and gave her a smile. "So where to princess?"  
  
"The Mojave desert,"  
  
"What's there?"  
  
"Wind," Her lips curled into a smile as she turned to him.  
  
"Alright," He typed into the computer.  
  
"Destination time 5 hours and 10 minutes,"  
  
"Uh." Buffy gasped.  
  
"Hey used to take people a lot longer, at least we don't have to drive the whole way. Auto pilot, you might want to get some rest pet," he walked down a hallway showing her the bed room. Buffy smiled but looked longingly at William knowing full and well she couldn't sleep without his arms around her.  
  
"Are you tired?" She tilted her head to the side looking into his eyes. William chuckled and pulled the sheets back as she crawled inside. He sat on the edge of the bed sliding off his shoes and putting his watch on the bedside table. He turned around spooning Buffy and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you Buffy, you know that right?"  
  
"Y-yeah," She tilted her head so she could look up at him smiling. "I love you too," And Buffy lightly kissed her fiancée's lips then when she pulled away he kissed her a little deeper but rested his chin on the top of her head and stroked her hair.  
  
When they awoke the ship had stopped in what seemed to be the desert they had asked to go to, Buffy stepped off of the ship and as her tennis shoed foot hit the ground wind blasted at her and her clothing changed to a white high heel and a white dress, long sleeved with many uneven layers. Her hair was now down and wind blown with a silver band that circled her head, like a crown and a necklace that on it hung a circular talisman with two squiggly lines. the symbol for wind she guessed. Buffy continued walking pretending not to be surprised by this. She looked back to find William too had changed, though she did not understand why. She was the slayer! She noticed William's bleach blonde hair went to a natural sandy blonde, and he was wearing an unbuttoned white linen shirt and matching pants. A similar medallion hung from his neck, but instead of silver it was made of some sort of rock.  
  
"Pet?" he looked at her questioningly noticing how beautiful she looked with silver and white eye shadow light blush and a silverfish lipstick he took a light gasp. Buffy just smiled and walked lightly towards the same hut she saw in her dream.  
  
She pushed the door in to see the box it was silver and the design on her necklace was engraved on its top. She neared it, and noticed the small adobe home had no windows. Buffy opened the box, and it didn't make a noise, but the sweet smell of a fresh rain blew at her face and on a silver pillow rested two stones smooth and white like from the bottom of a stream. The stones too had the design she picked up the stones and placed them in a little white pouch that hung from her hip. When she closed the box the wind died down. She turned and stood standing face to face with William and smiled. He looked handsome his hair in a sandy blonde than its bleached look.  
  
The two stared into each other's eyes and without a word spoken they almost knew exactly what the other was thinking. William turned and headed towards the ship and when Buffy's small hand laced fingers with his he looked back at her a little startled. They stepped onto the ship and nothing changed, but somehow the ship knew where they were going.  
  
"Destination time 1 hour and 15 minutes."  
  
Buffy put the stones in a box Giles had gave her, not taking them out of the silken bag.  
  
'This is so weird,' William thought.  
  
"I know," she nodded looking back at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said this is weird, yeah I know," She smiled, \\What is up with you?//  
  
"Nothing I'm fine," he raised an eyebrow.  
  
Buffy looked over at him shocked. "I didn't say anything," she whispered.  
  
Buffy watched William, \\This is creeping me out,// she thought  
  
"Bloody hell," William looked at her wide eyed.  
  
"You see! I mean you- you can hear my thoughts," she questioned.  
  
"I. I uh," William nodded in agreement. \\So can you hear mine?'//  
  
\\yes// she replied. This is so weird she thought.  
  
This is so cool! He smiled. "I think we can only hear each other when we speak to each other in our minds," he tilted his head not hearing anything from her.  
  
"Let's see. Ok, can you hear what I'm thinking?" Buffy thought about the stones, but William could not hear.  
  
"No," he shook his head.  
  
\\ But you hear me now?//  
  
\\ Yes I can hear you//  
  
And with that Buffy picked up the phone and called Giles. She explained everything about 3 times until he finally understood. By then William had changed back to black pants and a black shirt and put his clothes on the bed along with his talisman and ran his fingers through the sandy blonde color of his hair.  
  
"Bloody," he snapped looking at himself in the mirror critquefully.  
  
"It's not so bad," she smiled standing in the doorway and looking at him. She stalked towards him seductively now wearing her normal clothes. \\It's cute// she said with a laugh. She stepped close to him, inches away from his lips before turning away.  
  
\\Hey// he scolded and watched her put his and her clothes in the trunk Giles had given them. She just smiled and felt the ship jolt.  
  
"You have reached your destination," the computer boomed.  
  
"So where are we this time Slayer?"  
  
"South America,"  
  
"How do you know that," he watched her open the door to a rain forest and shook his head. \\Your remarkable//  
  
"Thank you," she smiled and he was shocked take him a while to get used to that.  
  
When Buffy stepped down a similar thing happened, She wore green high heels, her dress was green with different layers, it circled her neck, and swooped low on her back. A green headband went through her straight brown hair, and a emerald talisman held an engraved flower for earth. William's blonde hair was now brown, and he held a silver talisman around his neck, with similar clothes, but they were green. William glanced at Buffy who now had brown lipstick, and light green and brown eye shadow. He smiled and watched her turn back towards a little bamboo hut. The door creaked open, and inside lay a green box. She took the stones putting them in a green silk bag and walked back to the ship with William.  
  
She put the stuff in the box back to her clothes under instruction of Giles and turned to William she hugged him and gave him a kiss.  
  
\\What was that for?// Buffy shrugged and held onto William resting her head on his chest.  
  
\\For coming with me I guess//  
  
--------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Why is it that William also changed? He's not a slayer! What's the deal? Will they get another power with this earthen trip? Lol you'll have to wait and see.  
  
Sorry for the delay couldn't think of anything. and I've been partying in Mardi Gras! Lol! Well please Review! -Irony 


	8. The Slayer

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Please review if you're being silent!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Hanna! AWW thanks Hanna!  
  
Spikeslittledevil: ok here's it is lol!  
  
Spike/William: Hey lol I know it's all part of my devious plan.  
  
------------------------------------------------ ------------ ------------------------------------ The Slayer  
  
Love is like war. Easy to being.hard to end.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
The next stop would take only 30 more minutes and William wondered why they had got this power, why they could hear each other in their heads. Would this be the last of it? What lay ahead?  
  
The two stepped off into a water land both with mouth pieces. When they entered the castle, everything was dry and clean. Buffy was now dressed in a long blue dress, it was sapphire and light blue in many colors, and a coat was buttoned down over it and split at the waist revealing the many layers. A silver chain wrapped around her waist and a silver bag hung from it. A silver chain around her neck held two waves the symbol for water. She turned to William baring the blue eye shadow and glitter and the dark blue and light blue paint that made a design around her eye and down her cheek, along with light blue lip gloss.  
  
She turned to William who wore pants and a button up shirt, with a navy blue velvet duster, and a sapphire medallion hung from his neck. Their hair turned sandy blonde again.  
  
\\This is almost getting annoying// he chuckled looking over to her.  
  
\\Come on// she motioned with her head towards the circular room ahead. Inside lay a metallic blue box, she took the stones, but William still didn't know each box held two. Buffy didn't think it important, but didn't understand why there were two.  
  
And finally they traveled to their last destination. They left their water clothes and when they stepped out into the wooded forest, they now wore vibrant red colors similar to the ones they had always wore, but this time Buffy wore the ruby medallion and William wore the simple silver one with a flame engraved in it. She took the stones and they quickly headed to the ship to go home. Buffy pulled the red metal band from around her forehead and changed her clothes and the make up vanished. She ran her fingers through wavy light brown hair and dropped to the bed exhausted.  
  
William lay down next to her after setting the ship to Sunnyhell and he smiled at Buffy.  
  
\\God I love you// he thought without meaning to say so she could hear. Buffy looked up at him with a smiled.  
  
\\I love you too// she captured his lips in a deep kiss.  
  
"Hmm maybe I should say that more often," he licked his lips with a smile.  
  
"William um. I think we should talk about the wedding,"  
  
"How about we wait until we get home," he put his fingers through her hair and pushed it behind her ear resting his head on her neck. He turned her on her back and gave her a kiss. She pouted lightly, but William lightly tugged on her lip with his teeth and kissed her deeper.  
  
* * *  
  
They reach Sunndydale the next morning, but Buffy was still asleep. William just smiled and lightly placed her in his truck and buckled her in with the rest of the stones and clothes. He entered the Summers house and put the chest on the table next to Giles and climbed the stairs with Buffy in his arms.  
  
"Oh, very good! This is very good," Giles rummaged through the chest. William laid Buffy on the bed in her room and pulled the sheets over her. Buffy began tossing and turning as her dream thickened.  
  
****************************Slayer Dream********************************  
  
Buffy looked up at William with a smile so wide that she couldn't hide. William was looking handsome in a jet black tuxedo, with a small white rose sticking out of the pocket. They flew across the dance floor with all of their friends circled around them. Buffy looked at her arm and noticed the sheer white fabric covering its length. She looked down at herself in a beautiful wedding dress that was fitted until her waist and it poofed out slightly. When the crowd started filling the dance floor William lifted Buffy's head smiling at her. She smiled back and her eyes began to close as he drew near. William lightly kissed her then whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you,"  
  
"I love you too," she smiled. Buffy heard two shots ring out and looked at the pain in William's face. "William," She breathed brushing his face and collapsing with him. "Oh. God no," She cried stopping all the commotion in the room. Buffy shed tears quickly and raised her hand to William's face.  
  
He began giving out strangled coughs and blood that had reached his stomach and his lungs dripped out his mouth. Blood pooled on the white marble floor. Buffy cried out like a bird in search of it's lost baby, giving out shrieks and heart piercing screams.  
  
****************************Slayer Dream Interrupted***********************  
  
"Buffy, Buffy," William shook her.  
  
Buffy gasped and held onto William tightly.  
  
"Don't worry love, it was just a dream," Buffy didn't respond she hugged William tightly like he had come back from the dead. She pulled on his shirt crying and William kept whispering in her ear. "Shh love it's going to be ok," he patted her back and smoothed her hair holding onto her.  
  
When her cries died down she just rested her head on William's shoulder figuring what to do. Buffy lifted her head noticing William bat away two tears. She looked at him questioningly. Buffy kissed his cheek and trailed to his lips then rested her head on his shoulder looking at him. William rested his hand on Buffy's hip where she sat in front of him.  
  
"W-why are you *Sniffle* crying?" she looked at him sympathetically.  
  
"You scared me half to death love. And you also reminded me of something," Buffy hugged him comfortingly and wondered should I push him away? Can I live with it? Should I make him stay and never let him out of my sight? She wouldn't let that happen to William, she couldn't,"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Ehh? Cliffe? I HOPE so lol! Please review everyone! And thanks to those who are! And I guess you didn't find out everything in this chapter about William but probably in the next! ( Love ya! -Irony 


	9. and the unknown

Hey here's the new chappy!  
  
--------------------------------------------- ---------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
The Unknown  
  
What you do speaks so loud I can not hear what you are saying. -Ralph Waldo Emerson In your eyes I am complete. -Peter Gabriel  
  
----------------------------------------- ------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
William continued to run his fingers through Buffy's hair as he remembers his sister. William watched the two leave in the limo happily and when they had returned home from their wedding still happy. or so he thought. they moved into a new across the street from his house. One day while William was out Lance the husband flipped. He started raining punches on her, her stomach, face, anything and everything. When William came home he heard the same heart piercing scream Buffy had let out and he ran over to her house.. She was dead and hardly recognizable. He shuddered at the memory of her beaten and bleeding body on the living room floor. When he turned around Lance was gone but he would get revenge.and he did. It wasn't to hard to find an a****** and as much as he wanted to give the guy a good beating many members of his team held him back and they put him in jail. Ha! Jail. he should be killed. William's blue eyes went almost black with hatred then he looked at Buffy and it all melted away. He could never hurt Buffy. nor had he any intention on it. "I love you," he whispered. Buffy looked up at William and began telling him her dream. Best to be honest for once she thought. "Oh, Luv," he hugged her. "D-don't worry let's tell Giles I'm sure he can find something out," He said hiding his uncertainty. But he knew life would be worse than hell without Buffy so he'd rather live with her for as long as that may be than without. The two went downstairs hand in hand and relayed this to Giles. "Well let us not take any drastic measures," Giles suggested. They agreed but were still uneasy. "Oh. Yes is their anything else you two picked up on your trip?" Giles asked. "Not that we know of," "I need to slay or fight something," She felt like a bundle of nerves. "Agreed," William quickly got up and headed to the training room.  
  
The two quickly began sparring sending punches and blocking them all the same. William spun to kick, but Buffy ducked and swept his feet from under him. William held his hand down the break the fall that didn't come. A spiral of wind emitted from his hand and bounced him back up. Moving to fast to notice they both continued. Buffy did a back flip and when the landed she punched out expecting to hit William, but he was 3 feet away. Flames rushed out of Buffy's hand and on almost instinct William placed on hand upon the other and faced his palm toward Buffy and water shot at her putting out the flames.  
  
Buffy gasped and pulled her hand to her examining it. William closed his fists and looked at his hands.  
  
"What in the -bloody hell!" He exclaimed. "WATCHER!" He shouted which was followed by Giles' foot steps on the stairs.  
  
'What. What the hell happened here!?" He looked around.  
  
"Look," He exclaimed. Buffy still in a daze. He held his hands out like he had done before and lights surrounded his hands. He began experimenting and shot to the ground. A slick ice carving of a dove lay in the spot he shot at when he stopped.  
  
He looked up at Giles who stood dumbfounded and he took off his glasses and cleaned them. "A-a-and B-Buffy?"  
  
"Fire," He nodded. He turned to Buffy who finally snapped up from her daze.  
  
"Well this was most unexpected. I suppose when you went to each location he gained an element. But why you William have these powers I don't know." Giles put his glasses back on and shook his head. "Not at all," he shook his head. "So you have water. She has fire? What about wind! Or earth?"  
  
"Earth," Buffy whispered and she looked at her hand then a rose appeared in it. "Earth," she repeated.  
  
"Then William must have wind," Giles looked over at him, "Go on," he urged.  
  
William sighed and held his hand out at a sword on the ground. The sword lifted in a spiral of wind and came to his hand. William dropped the sword. it was his turn to be shocked now. William looked from Giles to Buffy and back to Giles.  
  
"Vampires.ok.Slayers..fine.a.goddess? that beats me up.I'll deal.shooting water and wind out of my hands.I-I," William shakes his head and then climbs the stairs.  
  
"William." Buffy sighed and began to follow him. Her feet stopped on the stairs and she turned slightly to Giles. "Giles.Find out what this is."  
  
"Of course," he nodded looking at the sword.  
  
"Giles." Buffy began but dashed off again.  
  
----------------------------- -------------------------------- --------- --------------------------------  
  
Ok well here's the chapter sorry it's late! I had exams this week and stuff. But here it is. and I just left off here cause I didn't know what else to add. So here! Lol -Irony 


	10. As you like it

Hope you like!  
  
--------------------------- -------------------------- -------------------------  
  
As you like it  
When I look at you, I cannot deny there is a God, cause only God could have created someone as wonderful and beautiful as you -Unknown  
  
Don't walk behind me, I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow. Walk beside me and be my friend. -Old Indian saying  
  
Some complain because roses have thorns but others rejoice because thorns have roses.  
  
------ ---------- --------- --------- Buffy followed William outside and sat under a large oak that was in his yard.  
  
"Will," Buffy whispered and leaned back against the tree.  
  
William shook his head and smiled weakly at her.  
  
"No, I'm sorry," William turned away looking towards his house. Buffy just looked at him inside she could feel him pulling away slowly, very slowly. And there had to be something she could do to keep him here. with her.  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. Would her words just push him away farther? No. she would be quiet. She slipped her left hand into his right William squeezed lightly and lifted her hand looking at the ring that he had placed on her finger many a weeks a go and lightly kissed her hand, then the palm. Buffy pulled his hand back and kissed his hand too. He didn't look towards her, if he did he would have seen the worrisome in her eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Buffy woke up and stretched. She opened her eyes to find William gone. She looked around and yawned, and plopped back down in bed when she heard footsteps. Her eyelids flickered shut and she pretended to be asleep. She heard the door open and the click of the door.  
  
Light shoeless footsteps approached her. She knew that rhythmic walk. William. She turned onto her belly giving him a cold shoulder for being away. Buffy smelled food. But didn't move. and coffee! But she held her ground. She felt warm lips on her shoulder and traveled up her neck. She shivered and felt the smile as he continued to kiss her.  
  
"Luv," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Buffy didn't stir she lightly smiled but hid it in her pillow. William began to massage Buffy's back and she began laughing.  
  
"Aww. your mean," she giggled turning over and covering herself with the silk sheets.  
  
"That's me," he grinned and lightly kissed her lips stroking her arm. "Happy Birthday beautiful," he kissed her quickly again before putting the tray of food on her lap with a cup of coffee.  
  
"My.Birthday! I totally forgot!" she laughed eating the bacon off her plate. "Thank you!" she kissed his lips and gave him a hug.  
  
"We are going to the Bronze tonight," he whispered.  
  
"Yay!" she smiled happily. She thought it so funny she forget her own birthday. William turned and walked towards the bathroom with no need to close the door.  
  
"So.what did you get me?"  
  
William looked back at her lathering shaving cream on his cheeks.  
  
"You'll have to see for yourself," he grinned picking up the razor.  
  
"When!" She replied.  
  
"Later Slayer," Buffy pushed aside what was left of her food no longer hungry.  
  
* * *  
  
The Bronze boomed with music and William put down 5 drinks one for Xander, Buffy, Willow, Anya, and one for himself. He looked over his shoulders to see Slayers in Training (SITs) dancing and sitting on some couches. Then he saw the scoobies dancing, Buffy with them. He gulped down his drink and noticed Buffy approaching him.  
  
"Will," she whined.  
  
"Yes?" he smirked.  
  
"Come and dance with me,"  
  
"I dunno," he smiled teasingly.  
  
"Please," she pleaded pulling leather duster sleeve. He was pulled along behind Buffy onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her as a slow song over ran. He twirled her and dipped her and they danced until the song ended. A more fast beet song came up and now more that couples filled the dance floor.  
  
Buffy and William continued to dance for a few more songs, until Buffy took William's hand and lead him back towards the table. Passing many dancers including a SIT or two. They sat in the booth, and William wrapped an arm over her shoulder.  
  
Everyone finally went home at 11:55 2 hours before closing time, because a few of the Slayers in Training were tired. Buffy and William went to get a movie to watch while the Slayers and Scoobies went home.  
  
"I had fun," Anya smiled to Xander.  
  
"Yeah, me too," he agreed wrapping an arm around her waist.  
  
"Hey G-man," Xander shouted once they got home.  
  
"Oh, hello Xander," He nodded covering the table with more books.  
  
"Are you any closer?" Willow questioned hopefully.  
  
"Actually, yes, there is only one thing that I need. I'm going to have to go to the magic shop to get it."  
  
"I'll come with you," She nodded. It probably wasn't the best idea to be going out all alone.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy and William dusted a total of 6 vampires and made it home in 20 minutes. The SIT's had all changed into sleep clothes and were talking around the computer.  
  
"Why don't you go change real quick love?" William nodded towards the stairs and put the tape in the VCR not pressing play. He went into the kitchen and picked up a cup and began warming some milk. He poured the milk into another cup with hot chocolate mix, and putting the pan in the sink burned his hand.  
  
He hissed and flicked his hand to the side sending the pot into the wall with a gust of wind. He picked up the pan and put it back in the sink when Buffy appeared in the doorway.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, Nothing," he handed her the cup of hot chocolate "Hot Chocolate, As you like it," and continued out the door. Buffy and William laid down on the floor pulling a blanket over them. William wrapped an arm around her waist smiling. Buffy absent-mindedly rubbed William's hand noticing the tender part that had been burned. When she ran over it she felt his hand slightly flinch.  
  
* * *  
  
The movie ended and the Slayer's were sent to bed. The Scoobies all sat in the living room like they used to. And they began to hand out presents.  
  
"Here you go Buffy, this is from me and Xander," Anya smiled perkily.  
  
"Thank you." She tore off the paper to find a cross and an axe. She hugged the two and moved to Willow's present. Inside she found a bracelet with a little pendant hanging from it.  
  
"It's for safety," She smiled.  
  
"Thank you!" Buffy hugged her friend. Buffy picked up Giles' present already knowing what it was. She pulled off the top of the box to find a sword inside, the sword was inscribed in Latin, and the handle was intricately woven steal with a stone on the end. The inscription on the handle read 'Vita Vocat' which means. Life Calls. Buffy smiled and tightly hugged her father figure.  
  
Buffy turned to Dawn who looked a little sheepish.  
  
"Well. I didn't really have a lot of money," she handed Buffy a rectangular box. "So. umm. here,"  
  
Buffy opened the box to find her favorite movie. She tackle hugged her little sister laughing.  
  
"Love ya Dawn,"  
  
"Well I'm quite tired, so I'm going to hit the hay," Xander nodded.  
  
Everyone decided that was best, and it was awfully late. Buffy sprawled out on the couch while William put the cups in the kitchen.  
  
"Come on love," he whispered. Buffy looked up at him exhausted and lifted her arms as for him to pick her up. "You know you're lucky it's your birthday,"  
  
"I love you," she grinned saying the heart melting words.  
  
"Your cruel," he shook his head and scooped her up before climbing the stairs. Buffy's smile faded as they descended the stairs and she rested her head on William's chest. He set her down on the bed and he took off his shirt climbing in next to her.  
  
"I never did get my present," Buffy pouted.  
  
"Of course," William smiled and kissed her before getting back up. He returned a moment later with a boxes. "Well first off." he handed her a smaller on which she quickly tore open to find a cell phone. "So we can talk to each other no matter where we are." he smiled nervously. And. well. William looked around him. "And.ahh, well," William picked up a small ring box and handed it to Buffy.  
  
Buffy opened the small velvet box to find two silver rings. Inscribed on one was To E. Summers from W. Devlin. And on the other was the opposite To W. Devlin for E. Summers. Buffy smiled and looked at the design on the outside of the band.  
  
"You like?" he whispered.  
  
"I love," she nodded hugging him.  
  
"I figured, we could use them as our wedding bands?"  
  
"Sounds perfect," Buffy smiled.  
  
William took the box and put it on the bed side table next to Buffy. He held her face between his hands rubbing her temples with his thumbs. He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers he leaned down to deepen the kiss, but Buffy resisted. He looked down at her questioningly resting on his hands at her shoulders.  
  
"Can.we just." Buffy looked up at him and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly. William dropped down beside Buffy possessively wrapping arms around her and fell asleep. 


	11. Drunkards and tears

Ok I finally in the middle of class thought of what to do lol I was sorta in a writers block. sorry it took so long. And remember I LOVE happy endings!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
********************** Slayer Dream************************************  
  
Buffy walked down the streets of Sunnydale with a large smile. She glanced behind her to see William who was holding her hand. She continued to pull him towards a destination she didn't know. She heard 3 bullet shots and screams run around her. Buffy was jostled and turned around quickly to see William limp on the ground with blood beginning to pool around him. Buffy dropped next to him and tried to lift him, but notice his coughing get greater. She kissed his cheek as blood dribbled out of his mouth.  
  
"No!" She repeated in screams, "Not again," Buffy closed her eyes and turned away.  
  
Buffy looked around her at the large field and down to where William had been. Sunnydale's streets had been replaced with a flowering field and William had been replaced with emptiness. She stood up in with a face to the wind. Her hair blew back, and her jeans and shirt where replaced with a white dress and a flimsy white wide brimmed sun hat.  
  
"You can't stop destiny Slayer," she heard a whisper and then giggles. Buffy held her hat on and turned towards the sound. She saw someone disappear with giggles and then behind her she heard the voice again.  
  
"He will be shot," Buffy turned to see a young girl with light brown hair. She had a yellow sun dress and her hair was tied up in a bow, her eyes as blue as the sky above.  
  
"No! I won't let him,"  
  
"You can't protect him. He will be shot. But you are not seeing the importance. You will not even finish your dream."  
  
"No! That is what I do! I protect!"  
  
"Yes. and you will protect him. Things will unfold as they occur. All I can tell you, is don't lose faith. Do not stray, love him, and everything will work out," The little girl smiled swaying to a tune in her head.  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy whispered.  
  
The little girl grinned and beckoned Buffy closer with a finger. When Buffy took a step closer the girl giggled. "I can't tell you now," She whispered and put a finger to her lips hushing herself. And when the wind picked up again, she disappeared with it.  
  
****************** End of the Slayer Dream**************************  
  
Buffy looked over at William and she climbed out of bed to the bathroom. She was sure she was going to throw up. He stomach fluttered nervously and she sat down next to the toilet. A tear rolled down her cheek at the thought of loosing William and reminiscence of last night's dinner came up.  
  
William's eyes snapped open when he heard Buffy, and he sprang up from bed rushing to the bathroom. She was standing over the sink holding her stomach and she looked over at him. She wiped the water off her mouth from rinsing her mouth and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Are you ok?" he stroked her hair comfortingly. Buffy pulled back and looked up at him, his eyes filled with worry.  
  
"Y-yeah," Buffy pulled back heading towards the room.  
  
"Yeah? You just threw up! Are you sure?" he followed her.  
  
"Yeah, just. a little bug," she nodded. William looked at her not satisfied but she shut the door behind her. When Buffy returned William was waiting for her.  
  
"Buffy,"  
  
"Yeah? Come on we are gonna train the potentials with crossbows and some more combat I don't think some of them are getting it,"  
  
"Buffy," His voice was laid thick with a British accent. He stopped at the top of the stairs; she seemed to be ignoring him. Little Twit he smirked as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips and ran downstairs.  
  
The day flew by for Buffy, and she decided they would go to the bronze to celebrate everyone's progress, plus she knew the day was approaching. That the ritual would need to be preformed.  
  
William leaned against the wall next to the door way in pants and a loose dress shirt, with his leather duster over it. He counted the potentials as they left and finally Buffy.  
  
"Ready luv?" he smiled closing the door behind them. Buffy nodded smiling.  
  
The Bronze wasn't bare, but it wasn't packed. The scoobies all sat in a booth, Buffy and William the only ones with beers. They all were full of conversation, and without noticing it Buffy had drunk 4 beers, and a strawberry daiquiri.  
  
"Can I haaave a pina colada," Buffy asked the waitress.  
  
"Um. no, she won't she's done for the night," William stopped the waitress.  
  
"Excuse you!" yes I'm going to have a pina coolada," she slurred. "Let's dance," she pulled William onto the dance floor. William stood still as Buffy tried to dance with him.  
  
"I think we should go Buffy, you've had to much to drink."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do," she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"You know what I don't like your attitude," Buffy shook her finger at him and headed towards the booth with William following.  
  
She picked up the drink and took a large gulp, before William pulled it from her lips.  
  
"Don't you touch me William Emory Devlin!" she pulled her wrist from his grasp. "I'm leaving," William looked at the scoobies sympathetically.  
  
"Sorry, can you all get the birds?" He waved his hands at the potentials.  
  
"Yeah," Willow nodded.  
  
"Uh. Will you might want to go get Buffy," Will looked over at the bar and saw Buffy sitting down.  
  
"What has gotten into her!" he thought. Rushing over to her.  
  
"What do you mean you won't give me another drink! This is an outrage!" Buffy wobbled on her stool. William caught her as she wobbled when she stepped down.  
  
"Get off, you. you. bugger!" she tried British slang.  
  
"Nah ah," William shoved her towards the door. And once there outside.  
  
"Alright alright! Give me your keys,"  
  
"Yeah right! ," he gave her a gentle shove to the streets of Sunnydale.  
  
"Don't Touch me," she barked poking him in the chest.  
  
"That's it! You drunkard," He smacked her in the butt. And she ran a bit. She turned around and gave him a slap only causing William more anger.  
  
"Alright get in!" He began to pick her up.  
  
"No! No! I don't want to talk to you! Get away, don't you listen Don't Touch ME!" William lifted her off the ground, but she old bucked and squirmed shouting.  
  
"Put me down!"  
  
"Fine," he dropped her on her butt.  
  
"OOO! I hate you! She shouted rubbing where she fell. She quickly stood up. "Take me home!"  
  
William walked towards Buffy then opened the passenger side of the door. She walked forwards, and he picked her up tossing her inside. He quickly left and pulled into the Summers' drive way. He followed her into the house and up the stairs. She stood in her doorway for a minute before stepping in and pushing her high heel shoes into the closet. Buffy turned to William with a smile on her lips, and she walked behind him closing the door and leaning against it. William didn't turn to her , but he glanced behind him.  
  
Her cool hand rested on his shoulder, and twirled in front of him. She put two hands around his neck to pull him closer, but he rolled his eyes. She kissed him roughly, until William pulled away and grabbed her two arms pushing her way.  
  
"You're drunk, go get some sleep,"  
  
"Don't tell me what to do," She stomped her foot, "You're always so bossy I hate you," she sounded like she was four.  
  
"Yeah, well I love you and I want you to go sleep this off,"  
  
Buffy burst out laughing. "Love, AHAHAHAA, Want me to hear me say I love you? Hehehe" she turned around. "I'm a good actress you know, ok ok listen to this." She looked down and then back up at him. "Why couldn't you have told me sooner. before. I fell in love with you," she said with a tear. Her laughter cracked through and she danced.  
  
William looked at her with fear and doubt. As he remember the night he told her he was in the FBI. William rested his hand on the shelves next to him, and picked up vase. And in one swift motion it flew across the room and smashed into smithereens. That seemed to sober Buffy up, just as William slammed the door behind him.  
  
"B-but. I-I do love you!" she fell to her knees as she heard the front door close.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy fell asleep on the floor, and when she woke up she remembered everything. It was still dark, and would be for at least 5 more hours. She ran out the door and across the yard to William's house. She went to open the front door, but it was locked. The back door was the same. Buffy looked up at the open window on the second floor, and the tree that extended close to it. Buffy bit her lip, but began climbing up the tree and slipped through the window. She saw William laying on the bed and leaned down kissing his lips.  
  
Will's eyes snapped open, and he looked back at Buffy. He kissed her until remembering what she had said, he grabbed her under the arms and dropped her on the bed next to him, before walking towards the hallway.  
  
"William," she cried.  
  
"Buffy," he returned pulling on a shirt. "This is trespassing," he stood in the doorway angrily.  
  
Buffy climbed out of the bed and walked to him.  
  
"I'm sorry,"  
  
"How do I know you're not 'acting'?" He questioned and walked past her closing the windows.  
  
"I'm not! What can help me prove this to you?"  
  
William stopped and thought.He turned to her.  
  
"Say it,"  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
William took a step closer and nodded for her to say it again.  
  
"I love you William," she cried. "I Love Y-," she was cut off by a kiss. Buffy kissed back with love, and William knew. He pushed her onto the bed lightly. Buffy pulled William's shirt over his head and kissed his stomach.  
  
* * *  
  
The sun rose spreading rays on Buffy and William. Buffy rested her head on William's chest, and held onto him tightly afraid to let go.  
  
* * *  
  
Monday. 1 week until the ritual  
  
"Each day a week from the ritual. Will bring another demon that we have to defeat. If we don't kill the demon that day. the whole ritual is hopeless." Giles read aloud to Buffy and William.  
  
----------------------------------- -------------------------- --------------------------  
  
OK guys! I'm so sorry! I just started Easter break. And I haven't had much inspiration to write this, because haven't been getting' a lot of reviews! But thanks to everyone who has! Spikeslittledevil, Hanna, Michelle, Spike/William *and I'll try to write another chapter of The Journal for you* lol! Well! I hope I get some good reviews on this chapter! And Except a lot of fighting. Character depths *like I'll tell you more about them*, and perhaps a little more lovin' and heartbreak. *grins evilly* lol 


	12. And so it begins

Hey readers! I AM SOOOO SOO SOOO SOO SORRY that i have not been writing! Well lets face it... School just gets harder as it goes but it's ending in three days and i just had an inspiration to write the rest of the series! SO YES! i will continue writing this time! I know i know i've told you before but... I mean it! I will! So i hope you enjoy and please review! *bows and dissapears behind the curtain*  
--------------- ------------------- ------------------ --------------- --------------  
  
The Temptress song  
  
Buffy lead the potentials through the cemetery in search of a fight, William by her side with his duster flapping behind him.  
  
"Que pense-t-elle qu'elle fait?" Alle a new potential asked Chloe.  
  
"No use to speak French, he knows it" Chloe nodded to William.  
  
"Oh," she nodded.  
  
A scream went through the cemetery, but neither the potentials, nor Buffy could hear it. But William could…  
  
"Ahhhhh," William flew back in pain. He held onto his head as the screeches rose…  
  
"Will?" Buffy kneeled down next to him. Afraid to touch him. All the potentials crowded around.  
  
"Bloody hell," William put his hands over his ears. William looked up at all the girls. "Jesus!" He backed away from them all.  
  
"Will are you ok?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Yeah, bloody bint was screaming…"  
  
"N….no one screamed," she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you deaf!" William heard it start up again. "There! There it is again!"  
This time everyone heard it.   
  
"Ahhh, What is that?" everyone shrieked. A woman walked 3 feet above the air, she wore a long white gown with many layers, her hair white to match, her skin as pale as death, but her lips crimson red, her eyes azure blue.  
  
"A Siren," William breathed. The Siren flew overhead singling out one potential. Chloe…   
  
Her ear piercing voice rose and the wind picked up and so did Chloe. The potential floated into the air in front of the lady. The siren ran her fingernail down Chloe's arm drawing blood as Chloe stood frozen.  
  
"Help!" She screamed. Buffy picked up a sword, and William picked up a quarterstaff. William knocked the woman in the arm and she turned around screeching baring her 2 inch long nails. She began to scream and fog flew from her mouth at William. He gasped as the fog made it's way down his lungs and he fell to the ground in some or of ceasure state.  
  
"William," she cried then turned to the siren. "Alright you b****! Bring it!" Buffy shouted kicking her to the ground. The siren screeched causing buffy to back away a few feet, until they were both standing up. The Siren held her hands ready to attack, with her nails bared she looked to the air like she heard something and turned to Buffy.  
  
"Goodbye Slayer, we shall meet again," her voice was raspy yet high pitched as she flew up. Buffy turned to Chloe who was surrounded by potentials, then to William.  
  
"You all, help me carry him," She instructed, and they ran home with William. She placed him on the couch where he would stay still for a momment or two before pulsing and laying still again. While Giles attended to him, Buffy relized she would have to get through this and protect the potentials, because more was comming.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Yeah," was a reply of unison.   
  
"Ok, you guys go clean up, get ready for bed, Chloe, you stay," was her command, and they all obeyed. "Willow is going to have to do some research and make sure that her scratch won't do anything to you ok?" she questions.  
  
"Oui," she replies going to the dining room 'research headquaters' and sitting next to Willow.   
  
Buffy turned to William, just as Giles was leaving, "He'll be fine," he said and went to the dining room. Buffy looked to William still a little cautious, what she had seen frightened her, and she knew it was only the beginning.  
  
"You ok?" she whispered sitting ned to him.  
  
"Um... yeah," he nodded sitting up a little giving her a place to sit. "You know your going to have to find a way to kill her by sunrise tommorow."  
  
"Yeah, I know," she nods looking at him. She would not, COULD not let anyone know she was afraid. She looked to the ground away from William's intense eyes.  
  
William put his hand under Buffy's chin and made her look up at him. He smiled and lightly kissed her on the lips, "Have i told you how much i loved you today?"  
  
"I don't think so," Buffy said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, well, we will have to do something about that," he gave an impish grin, before kissing her and pulling her into his lap to deepen the kiss. When he pulled back he smiled at her and breathed "I love you Buffy,"  
  
Buffy knew she could have died there and been happy. But she knew she was the slayer and 'with that come responsibility'. Right now she really wished she wasn't, she just wanted to live a normal life.  
  
"I love you too," she kissed him on the lips before turning and getting up.  
  
"Where are you going?" He questioned.  
  
"Research," she replied entering the dinning room.  
  
"You're killing me Slayer, i swear you'll be the death of me," he joked.  
  
"Don't ever say that!" Buffy said gravely stopping dead in her tracks. She turned to him bitting her lip in a nervous habit. "Please, don't ever say that," she repeated.  
  
"I was joking luv," he looked at her a bit worried before standing up at making his way towards her.  
  
"It's not funny, especially now," She frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry, I promise," He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hey watcher," He called.  
"Yes William?" He questioned not turnning around.  
  
"Do you need Slayer mind for research?"  
  
"Um... no, she should actually get rested up this next week, no late night study crams, leave that to us, we need you rested for all of these demons we will face," He turned to them, but only heard footsteps up the stairs.  
  
"Ok Giles," Buffy called from William's arms.   
  
William closed and locked Buffy's bedroom door behind them.  
  
----------------------- ---------------------------- -----------------  
  
Hey hey!? Too short!? Give me feedback... lol... And if i get mucho mucho requests on some spuffy loving i will try too write a following scene, but i have to admit i suppose i'm not really good at writing them lol cause i don't believe in pre-marital sex. lol oops! alright well please reveiw 


	13. Normal and Demon 1

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! And please keep them coming, they are mucho mucho motivation. Lol.  
  
Hanna: Hey yay! Here's your next chapter... Lol  
  
HEY REALLY sorry, but my brother had exams all week and took this computer... which has my chapters on it! And then! He went to a party at his friend's house where you bring a computer and they hook them all up to play a game... SO it was gone for 2 more days! But here it is! And I try to update every week.  
  
------------------------- ----------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Siren  
  
Demon 1  
  
------------------------ ------------------------------ --------------------  
  
William lightly put Buffy on her feet, she raised to her tip toes, and kissed him lightly, which William soon followed to intensify. He reached to her shoulders, and lightly pushed her jacket down until if fell to the floor, never breaking the kiss. Buffy pulled back and tugged at William's shirt helping him remove it. William kissed her again, and reached for her shirt, when a ear piercing scream rose.  
  
William fell to his knees and held his ears, and when he reached up for Buffy wind shot out of his hand knocking her into the wall. William quickly ran to her holding his ears as best he could. He kneeled down next to her conscious body.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," He held her head between his hands as the scream stopped.  
  
"It's alright, I'm fine, We have to go stop her," Buffy grabbed his hand and ran to the door, unlocking it and running downstairs.  
  
When the made their way downstairs, the Siren was back, and standing next to a white hair Chloe. All the potentials made their way downstairs aswell. Buffy jumped in the air, turned in the air, and her foot planted on the Siren's face and sent her flying out the window. Buffy jumped out the window after her, the crunch of glass making her presence known.  
  
"You all stay in here,"William said following Buffy as Giles and the potentials turned to tend to Chloe. Buffy fought the Siren now, in a battle of fists and fangs. William turned back, "Giles, how do you kill a Siren?" he questioned.   
  
"The head! Cut off her head," Giles shouted over the girls, and tossed William an axe.  
  
"Right," she replied and ran towards Buffy.   
  
"Buffy!" He shouted tossing it into the air towards her. Buffy reached to catch it, and the Siren took her oppurtunity, kicking Buffy in the stomach, and knocking her into the tree.  
  
"Anna," A man in his probably early twenties, ran towards Buffy's driveway.  
  
The Siren froze, she turned and looked at the man. A tear rolled down her cheek, and she opened her mouth letting out a large screech, before running and flying away. Buffy looked at the man who obviously knew the Siren.  
  
"Someone you know?" she questioned. The young man nodded looking up at Buffy from under his well-worn baseball cap.  
  
"Come on chap, let's talk inside," William tried to herd them inside the house. William was the last to enter the house, giving a last glance outside he quickly grabbed a grey shirt and joined them back upstairs.  
  
Anya and Xander grabbed some wood from the basement, and began repairing the dining room window.  
  
Giles watched Chloe as he tied her to the chair. "I'm sorry, but it's neccesary,"  
  
Chloe sat with her head hung low, her hair falling in her face, unconcious.   
  
"Back to bed, back to bed," Willow pushed the potentials back to their rooms, before draggin downstairs exhausted.  
  
"You should start getting rest too Willow," Giles cleaned his glasses when she entered. "They'll be needing you,"  
  
"But what about you?" She questioned.  
  
"I'll be fine," he nods.  
  
"THANK YOU!" she smiles dropping in one of the chairs.  
  
Meanwhile Buffy and William get, the story of Aden, the man they had met outside.  
  
"And one day I came home, and she was...like that..." He looked to the ground holding his hat tightly in his hands.  
  
"We'll find a way to get her back to normal," Buffy assured him. "Do you want to sleep here tonight? It's kind of crowded, but we can fix you a bed in the basment." She questions.  
  
"I-I couldn't," he looks back to the ground.   
  
"Do you have any money," William questions.  
  
"I left it all at home along with my wallet," he says.  
  
"Nonsense, I'll get Dawn to fix one of the beds up." William smiled. "Oh, Nib," he called a little musically and teasingly. "Hey nib, there you are," he stepped outside and sat next to her on the poarch.  
  
"What wrong?" he noticed she wasn't smiling.  
  
"Nothing," she said unconvincingly.  
  
"Come on pet, you can tell me,"  
  
"It's nothing, I just.. It's just... Why does it have to be this way?"  
  
"What pet?"  
  
"Life! Why can't I be normal,"  
  
"Define normal,"  
  
"I-I don't know! Like everyone else!" she shouts.  
  
  
  
"Because were not, and basically there's nothing you can do about it. Don't worry pet, you'll be thankful you had this background one day," he explains.   
  
  
  
"Yeah yeah," she replied rolling her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Good, now go fix up the bed in the basement for our new friend," she smiles pushing her inside.  
  
When Dawn returned from the basement they had fed everyone, and added another chair to the table for Aden.  
  
Buffy and Spike made their way back to the room. Now to tired to do anything but sleep. William took of his shirt again, and changed into pajama pants before laying down next to Buffy. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close and kissing her neck.  
  
"I love you," he whispered kissing her again. Buffy turns around and kisses him on the lips deeply. She wraps her arms around him and rests her head against his chest.   
  
"I love you too," she says in a faint whisper.  
  
----------------------------------- ------------------------ --------------------- 


	14. 1 down 6 to go

Hey guys! ^^ Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Hanna: EE! Lol Okies! Thanks for the Review! ^^ Glad someone is reading.   
  
:-( Please review everyone! They inspire me to write.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 down 6 to go  
  
Buffy and William headed through the cemetary with Aden and their new devised plan.Aden sat on a tomb stone, while Buffy and William hid behind a tree.You could tell she was coming, by the slight pick up of wind, the fog settling in, and the slow and soft wail getting louder. She landed in front of Aden and fell to her knees, something, Buffy didn't expect to see. She cried and cried until Aden caustiously reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, and his eyes were filled with tears too.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Anna," He whispered kneeling in front of her. He glanced to the sword he was supposed to use, but shook his head and looked back to the Siren. "I love you, I always will. I can't live without you. These past three days have been hell." He whispers.  
  
The siren looked at him speechless, not knowing what to say or how to respond. Then it seemed as if someone was speaking for her. Her voice flowed out no longer the screech of a siren, no longer the broken hearted cry, but her voice. Her white hair turned brown, her white robes were replaced with a skirt and shirt with a jacket over it. Her long nail disappeared, leaving perfect, polished nails. Her blue eyes, to green, her fangs to teeth. And her tears to a smile.   
  
"I love you too," she whispered and lifted her head to kiss him. The two kissed for a moment, and Buffy and William turned around, feeling that they shouldn't be watching. William laced his fingers with Buffy's and they waited until Aden and Anna had left the cemetery, before they stood up and walked back towards the Summers Casa, not saying a word.  
  
Anya began cleaning the Summers Casa. "Anya what are you doing?" Xander questions looking up from a book.  
  
"I'm tired of this mess!" She shrieks! And brings dishes to the kitchen.  
  
William and Buffy walked inside the house, and Buffy enter the living room.   
  
"1 down... 6 to go," she says.  
  
"Alright! How did you do it!? Did you chop off her head?" Xander questioned.  
  
"No... She went home with Aden, like nothing had ever happened," she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh..." He nodded losing interest.  
  
"So what's next?" William questioned leaning against the door frame.  
  
"We'll have to wait and see."  
  
"How is Chloe doing?" she noticed that she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Well we have to wait for her to wake up, but since the siren is gone, she should be better." he nodded.  
  
Buffy nodded, "Well I'm gonna go patrol." she says.  
  
"Need any help?" William asks.  
  
"Nah," she smiled waving and disappearing out the door.   
  
"How about you Watcher, do you need any help?" He questioned.  
  
"Hm? Oh no, not right now William," He said looking up from a book.  
  
"Fine, then I'm going to go work out a little," He said and went down to the basement  
  
MEANWHILE............ in the Cemetery!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Buffy twirled the stake in her hand, singing a commercial she had stuck in her head. A Vampire popped out of the ground, and she stepped infront of him, pushing it into his heart and waving, before continuing on her way.   
  
Back at the Summers' Casa.........  
  
A 5"10' grungy looking man stood outside the window, looking in the Summer's Residence.   
  
He wore a brown trench coat, a well worn green shirt, hung slightly loose on his gawky frame. He wore loose jeans and brown hunting boots. His eyes flickered red and brown as he stroked his stubby beard.  
  
He began to study his prey, to find out their fears... Because that's what he was good at...  
  
Making people face their greatest fears. He noticed Willow, her greatest fear... to become evil... To easy.  
  
Xander... To be useless... Easily done... Anya.... Bunnies, foolish! He walked through the walls, using one of his powers, he remained unseen. He heard noise in the basement.  
  
William... Losing his loved one... How sweet...he mocked. 


End file.
